Pink, Blue, Yellow, Green
by hirobird
Summary: Naruto x Sakura drabble. M for safety.
1. Want You

(a/n): I cannot describe with words how much I adore their sweet, colorful, meant-to-be love. Or.. maybe I can. :3

Disclaimer: I wish.

* * *

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles._

* * *

She wasn't sure when it had come about. One day, she reguarded him as nothing more than her goofy, over enthusiastic teammate; and the next, he was... well...

"O-oi, Sakura-chan? Is there something on my face?" The blonde boy stammered nervously, searching for a reflective surface upon which he could clear whatever blemish the pinkette was obviously entranced by. Calloused fingertips searched across his still semi-boyish features; he was blustering, now, tounge sticking out through his lips as he concentrated. They'd been training in a clearing just outside the border of Konoha since early that morning, and Naruto had long since abandoned his thick jacket, and the flimsy black wife beater.

Sakura could only stare, watching the muscles in his torso shifting as he stumbled around in worried circles, mumbling something about having dirt on his face, or food in his teeth, or... boogers.

Bright green eyes, previously glossed over, flashed indignantly. She dug her fingers through her bangs, shutting out his image behind her palm. "There isn't anything there, stupid." He ceased fussing, absorbing her stooped, irritated posture and laughing hesitantly. One of his lean, tanned arms reached up, tangling in the soft hairs on the back of his neck.

Her fingers spread, an emerald iris peeking between them. His body had retained a thin sheen of sweat along the dips of his muscles, giving them extra, unnecessary, _glorious_, definition.

She was far too distracted by his anatomy to notice that he'd begun talking again, and was now facing away from her, reaching his arms over his head in a stretch. He turned to face her, golden locks swaying with the motion and the faint breeze. When the only response she gave to his expectant gaze was a vacant stare, he prompted her again. "One more go, then head back?"

"Oh! Right, yes." She nodded a little too hastily, trying to ignore the way her heart fluttered at his answering grin. She fixed her gloves, unable to keep from smiling back at him. The boy was infectious. "Remember, no holding back."

He brushed his thumb over his top lip, then gave her one of his cockiest - breathtaking - smiles, and clasped his hands together. "Kage bunshin!" A dozen blonde, shirtless, grinning boys were suddenly surrounding her, and she had to try extra hard to remember that they were having a fight, and it was no time to stand around ogling. Twirling out of the way as the first made it's move, she caught the tanned arm and spun him back the way he'd came, hurling it into a second Naruto.

They both disappeared in a puff of smoke, and two more rushed her. She ducked into the first, letting him roll over her back and out of the way. The second aimed a kick at her, which she caught and used to flip him head over heels. A well aimed punch sent three flying straight over the treetops, and after a couple minutes more, she stood alone in the empty space, brushing barely damp strands from her forehead. Emerald irises darted around, but there was no sign of the boy. She huffed, folding her fingers together to stretch her arms behind her. "Come out, come out, wherever you are.."

"Alright, then!"

"Wha-!" Two hands shot out, one grabbing both her wrists, and the other pressing a kunai knife against the small of her back. She twisted her head around, and there was his face, only inches from hers and wearing the most buoyant expression.

"Sakura-chan! I got you," he practically sang in a presumption of victory, though the sound cut short when she used his legs as a launching pad for jumping backwards over his head. He was more tenacious than she'd predicted, though, and his rough hands refused to release their hold on her dainty wrists. The resulting commotion was a mess, and she ended up flat on her back, with him hovering over her; apparently unsure whether to brace himself for a punch or giggle in triumph. He settled for nervous laugh - apparently brain function escaped him. Wouldn't a normal person have removed themselves from a deadly situation like this already? "S-sorry, Sakura-chan! At least.. uh, I.. um, I didn't totally fall on y--mph!"

His rambling died against her lips, yanked down by pale fingers that tangled in soft, messy golden hair. For a moment, he was completely immobilized, crystal blue eyes frozen wide. But she was pursuasive - not that he needed much of a push. Her hips lifted off the grass, forming her body against him. She heard his intake of breath as his mouth left hers, but only briefly, and then he was kissing her, and fire was _everywhere_.

Cautious hands trailed down her sides, lingering at her waist to pull her more firmly against himself. Hers left his hair, tracing down the muscles in his back, and then moved around to his chest, feeling every inch of warm, tanned skin. But, he was.. shaking? Pale lids fluttered open, meeting the gaze of beautiful, terrified blue eyes. Deep within the recesses of aqua, she could detect the excited spark of red, ready to step up and take over should the boy lose control. "But, you love Sas-"

She shook her head, cutting him off with a kiss, yet again. "Naruto," she corrected, when they parted to gasp for air. His eyebrows were still furrowed together in doubt, like maybe this was all just another dream he'd wake up from, and she'd hit him for even thinking such a thing. Well, then she'd just have to prove it. Toned legs wrapped snuggly around his waist, pressing against his private regions, and the boy let out a raspy groan. Sakura practically melted. Her palms pressed against either side of his neck, pulling his face back to hers.

"Re.." desperate search for air, "..Really?" She didn't feel like talking anymore, but damn him! He'd pressed her back against the ground, minimizing the percentage of contact between them.

"Yes," she growled, "You're the one I want." He stared uncertainly at her, and she took advantage of the silence to draw him close again.

"Wa-"

"Shut up, Naruto!"

She grabbed the waist of his pants, and pulled him flush against herself, rolling her hips against him with all the force gravity allowed.

This time, he listened.

* * *

Every chapter'll be a different little fluff story/oneshot; THEY PROBABLY WON'T ALL GET VERY DETAILED, THOUGH.  
Got a problem with it, read somethin' else.


	2. Choice

(a/n): Numbah two.

_--_

_Nothing's gonna change my world._

--

Missions went by quickly, the days blurred together in a myriad of laughter, training, arguments, repentance. The four of them were a little happy family, and they always would be.

She walked a little behind the rest of them. Their silver haired teacher strode leisurely in the front, one hand in his pocket, and the other lovingly embracing a copy of Icha Icha. Sasuke had his arms folded across his dark blue shirt, glaring moodily at nothing. The expression didn't look sincere, though; At least, that's what she thought. He'd been content in his isolation for so long, it was just what his face looked like, even when he was - just a little - happy with his current companionship, and lifestyle. Her other teammate, the blonde haired fox host, had adopted an overly exaggerated gait, jacket tied around his waist and hands behind his head. His features were animated. Either glaring fiercely up at the sun, for cursing them with the dreadful heat, or grinning hugely when he caught the green eyes of his female comrade.

Said instance occured just then, and the boy slowed his pace to walk next to the pinkette. She smiled back at him, with more shy delight. "I, uh.. I like your hair like that, Sakura-chan."

A pale hand reached up, brushing against the pink knot at the back of her head. It was still pretty short, so lots of strands had come down, framing her face delicately. She laughed, face turning down, conscious that the compliment didn't invoke the same deep-rooted aversion it used to. In fact, if she was being totally honest with herself... When she looked up again, intending to roll her eyes at Naruto, the raven haired boy a few steps ahead of them was looking back, and his dark eyes met hers for a second, before he huffed and turned his head sharply away. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach, and her cheeks colored faintly. It didn't feel the same, though.

"Sakura-chan," her eyes were drawn back to the blue irises beside her, they were suddenly hopelessly sad. "I promise... We'll get him back." A cold weight settled in her stomach, an emotion creeping into her limbs, making her breathing erratic, and her movements twitchy. Panic.

Wide eyes darted towards Sasuke, then back to Naruto. He wasn't making any sense, and she shook her head at him, mouth moving wordlessly. "Sakura..." It was Sasuke, he'd stopped moving, and stood facing her with his eyes settled on a figure laying in the dirt. She couldn't bring herself to look, only watching the blank look on his face; the emptiness in his eyes. "Thank you."

He began to walk away, and the panic errupted in her chest with renewed vigor. She tried to shout at him to wait, but no sound passed through her lips. Frustrated tears stung her eyes, and she began to chase him, but a noise behind her caught her attention. She turned around quickly, and noticed Naruto sinking into the ground, unconscious. She shouted to him, pleaded, and swore, but the boy remained unresponsive. Sakura spun around again, watching Sasuke move farther away, almost out of reach. Naruto groaned, mumbling feebly, and she took a step towards him; Sasuke's words echoed in her ears, and she stopped.

_What do I do? _ The girl's fingers dug into her hair, gripping her head tightly, like the difficulty of deciding would tear her in half.

"Sakura?"

_No._

"Sakura!"

_I can't choose._

_  
_"Sakura-chan!"

"Stop it!" A pair of rough hands were gripping around the tops of her arms. At first she thought their owner was shaking her, then she realized it was her own thrashing that shook the bed. She stopped imediately after the revelation, waiting in silence for her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. She was in her apartment, in her bed, safe. Of course. Naruto sat in front of her, forehead creased in worry. Her breathing calmed, soon enough, but she couldn't make her heart slow it's furious tempo no matter how hard she tried.

"You were, uh... Nightmare!" He stammered, releasing her arms, and glancing around nervously. "I tried to wake you up, but you only kept shaking your head, and then you kinda," he brought his gaze back to her, sheepishly indicating a red mark on his cheek. "Are you - Oh!"

She'd thrown her arms around his neck, burying her porcelain face into his warm, tan shoulder. She felt him hesitate for just a second, equilibrium confused by being smacked, shouted at, and then hugged. But he was still Naruto, and never let slip an opportunity to hold the pink haired girl. She enjoyed pretending that everything was fine for a few minutes, with his arms squeezing her to his chest. He heaved a sigh, obviously assured enough to return to his previous state of mind. "Tired," he mumbled, returning to the pillow with her still locked in his arms.

But the girl was anything but ready to sleep. Her thoughts were racing between indecision, and wrong choices, and What If's. "Naruto," she whispered, "Are you awake?" The only response she got was a muffled snore, and she sighed. The boy shifted in his sleep, arms tightening reflexively around the object of their desire, face inclining into her hair; a light smile curling his lips at a dream. She freed one hand, resting it against his whiskered cheek. "Even back then...

"I would've picked you."

--

I don't really like sadder fics, but once I started, the words just poured out. I dunno if all the stories will have a lyric theme, like the previous one and this one (the lines just fit perfectly) but they might; it'd be a fun project.


End file.
